Splatterhouse: The Beginning of Terror
by JazzyMikuPie
Summary: This is the story of Rick Tayor and his introduction into terror


A very young couple was on their way to a remote mansion located in the woods. Little did they know that the mansion would be the beginning of a horrible terror that would haunt them for a long time. Their names were Jennifer and Rick. A professor from the university they attended together, Dr. Henry West, had asked for Jennifer specifically to come over. Naturally, given his protective nature over his girlfriend, Rick wanted to come along to make sure she was safe.

They were walking to the mansion. They reached a point to where the mansion was in site. " Whoa. Now that is a creepy mansion. Looks like a place Tim Burton designed for one of his movies." Rick said as they were walking. " I do admit it is pretty creepy but I have to go there. He asked me specifically after all." Jennifer said. Rick cleaned a smudge off of his glasses and then said " Yeah. I know. I know. Glad I decided to come along. Just by looking at the mansion, it makes me even happier that I'm coming." " You ever hear the old expression don't judge a book by its cover? You shouldn't judge. It's looks scary on the outside but it may be beautiful on the inside." Jennifer said.

Oh Jennifer. If you would have known what was going on in there, you wouldn't have said that. They soon arrived at the front of the house. Rick and Jennifer went up to the front door and Jen knocked. " Hello? ? It's Jennifer. You asked me to come and give you an interview for the student newspaper." Jennifer said when nobody answered the door for a couple minutes. She soon knocked again and still there was no response. After she had knocked for a fifth time with no response, she tried the door knob. The door was unlocked.

" Should we just go in?" Jennifer asked. " Get your taser out of your purse first and then we will." Rick said. " Rick, Rick, Rick, you are such a goof ball." Jennifer said with a laugh before they both went inside. The house was as creepy on the inside as it was on the outside. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, not like someone had been living in it. It was insane. There were a few coffins in the room. Those sparked an interest in Rick.

He walked up to them and began examining them. " These look Aztec to me. Fascinating." Rick said. He was looking at them like a fan boy would look at a comic book. " I will never understand why you are so obsessed with Aztec things." Jennifer said with a laugh. " Maybe I was an Aztec Prince or something in another life." Rick said. " Your majesty. I grovel at your feet. What do thy want your slave to do?" Jennifer said, getting on her knees and bowing, trying not to giggle. Rick started giggling and then said " I want your mouth here." Pointing at his junk.

" Thou will never knows what will happen at the Eclipse Rock Festival." Jennifer said with a laugh before standing back up. Rick got the giggles out of him. " In all seriousness, would you like to do something after this? I think I saw an Italian restaurant on our way here? How does dinner and a movie sound?" Rick asked, touching something he had in his pocket. It was a ring he had bought. He had spent so much time saving up for the best ring he could find. He was planning on proposing to her that very evening. " The movie definitely has to be that new Wolverine movie and you have yourself a deal." Jennifer said. " Dea..." Rick was saying before he got interrupted by somebody. " I don't remember inviting two of you." West said as he was coming downstairs. Rick and Jennifer both turned around to see the elderly professor making his trod down the stairs.

" Oh, hello . My name is Jennifer. I believe you asked me to come over to give you an interview for the college newspaper." Jennifer said with a smile as reached them. " Yes. I invited you. Not this young gentleman here." said, pointing to Rick. " Oh. Him? This is my boyfriend." Jennifer said. Rick held out his hand. " Rick Taylor, sir." " , I'd like you to know I have a very special interest in your girlfriend." said. " She has a striking resemblance to my dear Lenora. But my dear Lenora is no longer with me. You see, the town of Arkham deemed her a witch and burned her alive in a wicker man."

" Wicker Man? You mean like in that crappy Nicholas Cage movie? NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES!" Rick said with a giggle. " This is not the time for jokes, ." said before he began changing something in Latin. Jennifer was getting scared. " W-What are you doing, ?" She asked. didn't answer. " , it was nice meeting you but Jennifer is getting spooked so I think it's best if we go home." Rick said before taking Jennifer's hand and bringing to walk towards the front door.

Right when he was about to open it, two things burst through the windows. Two demons. " If your home is in Hell, then by all means, you can return home, ." said before he ran up to them and wrenched Jennifer's hand out of Rick's and then began dragging her away. " Ahhh! What are you doing? RICK! HELP ME!" Jennifer screamed. " JENNY!" Rick yelled before trying to run after them. Before he could reach them, one of the two demons walked in front of him and bore out it's talons. " The children are feeling playful, . Would you care to play with them?" said, as he was rigorously dragging Jennifer up the stairs.

Before Rick could say or do anything, the demon drove it's talons deep into his belly. He coughed up a fountain of blood before the demon tossed him into one of the coffins, causing it to burst open and out fell a mask. A mask that looked like a hockey mask made of a human skull. Rick laid there, several photographs that Jennifer had taken for him fell out of his pocket. With the little energy he could muster, he slowly grabbed the picture. He took a look at it and said with tears in his eyes. " Jenny, I'm sorry." " He took your girl, Rick." A voice said. " He took your girl and left you for dead. He plans on sacrificing her but she doesn't have to die and neither do you." The voice said.

Rick weakly looked around for what was making the voice. All he saw was the mask. " I am the Terror Mask and I am the key to your and Jen's salvation. All you have to do is put me on." The voice said. Rick realized that it was the mask talking. He weakly crawled up to it and picked it up. " That's it Ricko." The mask said. Rick put the mask on. " This will only hurt... alot." The Terror Mask said as Rick's wounds began to heal. " T-That didn't hurt at all." Rick said. " Oh, I'm not done yet, Ricky." The Mask said. Rick began to grow in size. His shirt and his pants ripped as he was transforming into a brute equipped with humongous muscles. As the transformation came to it's end, Rick screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. " Oh, did Little Ricky boy get an owie? Ahh! Do you need a band aid? QUIT BEING A PUSSY, AND SUCK IT UP!" The mask yelled.

" What did you do to me? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rick yelled. " I fulfilled one half of my promise, Ricky boy. I saved your life and provided you the means to save Jennifer's. " Jennifer. I need to find her." Rick said. " Uh huh. Now, how bout you get off you ass and do that? That would be helpful." The mask said. " This would be a pretty crappy fan fiction if Jen wasn't in it. You'd have no reason to have come here." The mask said. Rick stood up and then asked " What the fuck are you talking about?" Rick asked. " It's called a fourth wall break. Now shut the Hell up and get moving up the steps." The mask said.

Rick walked up the staircase, determination to save Jennifer in his mind. " And that's the end of the first chapter of this fan fic, everybody. Stay tuned for possible new chapters if the author isn't too lazy. Hopefully you'll see my boy Rick rip the intestines out of a creatures ass or see him beat a demon clown to death with a severed arm just like in the game." The mask said.

" What are you talking about?" Rick asked as he was walking up the staircase. " Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" The mask said.


End file.
